Lets start off like this
by xXvioletkillerXx
Summary: when america startas to care about canada ,when england finds out and goes to ask france a little favor ,how will canada choose and what will happened AmericaXcanada/EnglandXfrance  mix ,it changes thorughtout the story


I do not own any of the characters belong to who ever made the anime I do not own APH hetalia.

AmericaXCanada

"ouch!" I yelled , blood dripped down my finger tip I had to find a  
bandage or something  
"you need any help matthew?" Alfred asked me  
I was scattered around the floor finding around the cabnet if Alfred  
knew I cut my self he be worried the more I holder my left hand the  
more it bled I know it's stupid to get cut easily .  
When America found me under the sink in the bathroom looking for a  
bandage  
"whatcha doin Mathew ?" he asked  
"nothing at all" I smile twitching  
"oh! your bleeding your so clumbsy"  
I was afraid he would tell me something and then he graves my finger  
and licked it  
"America what are you doing?" I freaked out. Not only my face grew  
red but worst expected through my mind  
I pulled back and stayed in the corner few feeds away  
"what's wrong? " he asked  
"why did you do that?" I said hiding myself with my bear  
"because it's useless for a bandage  
" he said moving a bit closer . I didn't realize how close it was ,  
some how I felt fear and then America grab my both cheeks and looked  
serious at me stare ..  
I couldn't point out no doubt about it ,either I'm about to get  
screwed or ... . I got no clue..

America got to the point where he pushed against his tongue to  
mines ,he twisted his head still holding my tongue. ,he stopped  
holding my face , when one of his moved away I couldn't see were it  
was , one of my hands went on his shoulder to shove him away .. He  
pushed back so I can breathe as soon as I took a gasp I pushed him off  
me .  
"a-a-America! " I yelled at him ,I shuttered and wiped my tears away,  
Alfred took my glasses and took his off to .  
"see now we won't see won't we ?" he said smiling  
"what are you going to do?" I said  
"you'll see " he whispered . he put his legs on my hips (to know where  
sitting on the floor) my legs were behind his back . He came abit  
closer and bite my ears really soft . I grabbed both hands ,I could  
hear him laugh .  
"please let go Alfred it hurts " I saw turning red and tears falling .  
I had a feeling I felt like Alfred was pulling my shirt up , he did ..  
I placed my head on his chest he didn't let go biting I could hear his  
breathing really slow and hear his heartbeat .  
a few minutes later we both jumped of the sound of the door ,  
"YO America you there?"England was yelling .  
"HAI!" America said and walked up and didn't say a word to me when he  
went to the door..  
I got up and pulled back my shirt and put my jacket on I went to go  
find my bear ...

"so what are you doing America ?" England said coming in the room , I  
was still in the bathroom but. I locked it and was looking at the  
bottom to see and hear .  
"not much just here breathing and about To go see... Um ... Never mind  
" he laughed ,I twitched .  
when I heard footsteps of America move from the other room I blew a  
few airs , sigh ..  
when I opened the door I walked around the living room to Americas  
room so I can hide from England .reason why because he might tell  
France and I don't like that ..  
"huh? who are you." England ask  
(epic fail).  
"I'm Canada " I said in my low pitch voice that Im always am .  
"ooh Canada ! France been looking for you !" he exclaim .  
oh dammnit ! He might find out  
"what are you doing here?"  
"visiting America and here to bring him a gift ..." I laughed  
"hmm and what's the gift?" he asked  
"oh! , well I haven't gave it to him yet but I'm going to place it in his  
room " I said pointing to the room a few feet away  
"hey England !" America yelled  
"let me see what's the gift Canada " he raised his voice  
"um eto... " I said moving ,I grab the knob when England got my hands  
ad wouldn't let go  
"England that hurts " I said moving my legs slowly to the ground .  
a hands went around England next and America pinned England down  
"he said it hurts " America was serious  
"yeah I was only asking him but ok?" England was confused and left ,  
Canada was shaking when he got up and ran toward the door

"wait Canada ! " America ran to him but to late he left to go to  
France house and explain to England .  
America spend his day sleeping, Canada was punished when France found  
out (if u no )  
"sooo what were you doing in America house?" France asked drink wine  
"uh well I wanted to visit my brother ...and all" I went slow ...  
"I thought you said you wanted to give him a present?" England said  
impatiently .  
"I did but I guess I forgot when I left !" I shuttered.  
"hmm well little Canada is lying ;D " France said  
"come on let's leave England for now ... " France grabbed me from my  
wrist and left England house I'm glad I didn't get caught .


End file.
